Beneath The Shades
by KandiLips
Summary: It was the first time Six had ever let anyone see beneath his shades. It was the first time he had ever been kissed. And it was the first time he had ever felt fully loved. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT! Six/Holiday


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Just a little bit of Six/Holiday fluff I just whipped up for ya guys! 'Cause I'm magical like that! Well, er, not really- not really at all. Darnnnnn. :(**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own a single thing... blah... blah... etc... etc...**_

* * *

NOBODY'S POV:

"Enjoying the party?"

Startled and caught off guard, Agent Six's gaze searched avidly for the owner of the voice, only to find that it was an approaching Dr. Holiday, all dressed up in a beautiful, flowing designer gown that Six suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of...

"What? Um, sure." Six muttered, his mind elsewhere. Truthfully, Six was doing EVERYTHING but enjoying the party. He _loathed_ parties. Parties were no good, overrated celebrations for people with nothing better to do than drink. Whoever it was that had thought up the aggravating idea of throwing Rex a birthday party was _toast. _First, he'd hunt them down. Then, he's throw a couple dozen solid punches, then he'd...

"Good. Because it was all my idea, you know." Holiday smiled a beautiful, serene smile that took Six's breath away.

And Six finished his train of though.

_Then,_ he'd abruptly apologize.

"Oh, well, good for you." Six grumbled, suddenly becoming very interested in one of his untied shoelaces.

"Look." Holiday took a step closer, and, at this act of what Six considered "intrusion of one's personal space", he bolted upright once more to look down into her big, shimmering, chocolate-brown eyes, and found that he was _much_ closer to her now than he'd anticipated before. And he was suddenly entranced by the way the soft, low-light of the dimly lit room was made into a mirror image as he gazed down into her onyx irises. Her perfect, twinkling, _sparkling,_ onyx irises...

"I just wanted to come over to check up on you." Holiday continued, noticeably quite aware of the limited space between herself and Six, as her breathing began to escape her lungs at uneven rates. "You looked so unhappy out here, alone." She murmured softly, her hand slowly reaching up to rest on Six's shoulder comfortingly.

Jumping at her unexpected touch but not forcing her to unhand him, Six's heart suddenly switched into hyper-drive as he realized that Holiday actually _cared_ about him, that she didn't want him to be unhappy. And that fact made _him_ feel...

Happy. No, more like _ecstatic. _Six blinked in shock a few times as his mind consumed the idea of him actually having _feelings_ for Holiday.

Feelings... since _when_ did he feel ANYTHING?

Finally remembering that Holiday had recently said something, and, naturally, since they were now fully engaged in a conversation, it was _his_ turn to say something...

"I'm fine." He muttered gruffly, turning his head to the side so that he _wouldn't_ have to look at her and feel so many complicated, mind-boggling emotions in a split second. Because Six _so badly_ wanted to just crawl back into his mean, harsh, tough shell that served as a prominent method of taking on life, and the only thing in his way: a stunningly gorgeous, intelligent doctor that was _constantly_ prying at this shell of his and trying so hard to tear it away.

And Six couldn't let her. If he did, he knew he'd _never_ hear the end of it from all of the allies and enemies combined that had seen him put on this tough-guy shell...

"Six," Holiday's voice suddenly rang loud and clear, washing away all of his current thoughts.

"You can lie to me that you're fine. But are you really going to lie to _yourself?" _Holiday sighed. "I know who you are, beneath all of this." She stepped closer, so close to him now that Six was completely and thoroughly intoxicated by her memorizing scent of breath-taking, wild lilacs. "Be who you _really_ are." Holiday coaxed, her voice now in a near-whisper. "Come have fun with us. With _me." _

And as her words hung in the now silent air like the endless echoing of a gunshot, the end of her sentence seemed to hold a noticeably larger amount of emotion than the rest of it.

Six was beyond the capability of forming words, now. He could hardly get himself to think, let alone _breathe. _Holidayhad stolen all of the breath right from him.

And she apparently wasn't yet done.

Because it was in that moment that Holiday's eyelids fluttered shut, and she leaned in slow, _painfully_ slow, to meet her lips to his...

Only to by pushed back by the obnoxious force of Six's sunglasses sticking out from his face.

Sighing with exasperation, Holiday glared up angrily at Six. "And just _why_ do you wear these... _things_... indoors?" She inquired sternly, pointing accusingly up at his shades.

"I... I feel lost without them." Six mumbled stupidly, still so severely taken aback by the event that had just _almost_ occurred.

"Lost? More like _insecure." _A little smirk spread over Holiday's face like warm butter. "Let me help." After realizing her intentions by these words, Six tensed a bit, as he had never let _anyone_ touch his sunglasses besides himself. But this was different. Because he _wanted_ her to.

Holiday's sturdy hands reached up and slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of dark, obsidian eyes shaded the colors of midnight.

The pair of eyes that instantaneously enchanted Holiday, and drew her closer.

"You have beautiful eyes." Holiday whispered breathlessly, her lips now only inches from Six's as she gazed up into his irises with an awestruck expression, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

And with that, Holiday finished where she had left off, pressing her lips firmly to his as her eyelids drifted shut, her arms instinctively snaking up around his neck.

Fully mesmerized by Holiday's actions, Six let himself return the kiss eagerly, he let himself wind his arms tightly around her waist.

Just like he wanted to.

And, he found that he suddenly wasn't afraid anymore of what others thought of him. He wasn't afraid to be thought of as weak or kind-heated. Because he liked it, he liked the strong emotions he felt for Holiday, and he didn't want to hold them back anymore...

And then as suddenly as it started, the kiss was over. Holiday and Six were left to gaze lovingly into each others eyes, tears lingering down their cheeks as they smiled blissfully at one another.

It was the first time Six had ever let anyone see beneath his shades.

It was the first time he had ever been kissed.

And it was the first time he had _ever_ felt fully loved.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Awwwwwwww, soooo cute! OkeyDokes! So, that's all for this fluffy little one-shot. BUT I PROMISE MORE! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review if you love me! Kandi is OUT! **_


End file.
